Cedric Diggory
"Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy, who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." ''- Albus Dumbledore. Cedric Diggory (1977 - 24th June 1995) was the son of Amos Diggory and his wife. He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff. During his time at the school, he was a Prefect, and captained the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, playing as Seeker. In his sixth year, Cedric put his name forward to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He was selected as the Hogwarts, and, although overshadowed in the press by the entry of Harry Potter, Cedric enjoyed almost overwhelming support from the student body, and, after the first two weeks, tied with Harry for first place. Cedric and Harry completed the Third Task together, and both took hold of the Triwizard Cup which transported them to the Little Hangleton Graveyard. In the graveyard, Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew with the Killing Curse, on the orders of Lord Voldemort. During the following duel between Harry and Voldemort, Cedric's spirit reappeared during ''Priori Incantatem, ''and helped the spirits of Harry's parents, Bertha Jorkins, and Frank Bryce hold off Voldemort long enough for him to escape. His only request was for Harry to take his body back to his parents, which Harry honoured. 'Basic information' Biographical information Born: Between 1st September and 31st October, 1977. Died: 24th June, 1995 (Aged 17) Little Hangleton Graveyard. Blood status: Half-Blood or Pure-Blood Title (s) : *Quidditch Captain *Seeker *Prefect *Triwizard Champion Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Brown Eye Colour: Grey Skin Colour: Light Family information Family members: *Amos Diggory (Father) *Mrs.Diggory (Mother) Magical characteristics Wand: Ash, 12 1/4, Unicorn Hair Affiliation House: Hufflepuff Loyalty: *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Hufflepuff *Hufflepuff Quidditch Team 'Biography' 'Education at Hogwarts' ''"I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... you beat Harry Potter!" ''- Amos Diggory Cedric grew up near Ottery, St. Catchpole, and started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September, 1st, 1989. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, and dstinguished himself as both acadetic and athletic, becoming a Prefect in his fifth year, as well as Captain and Seeker for his house Quidditch Team. In 1993, Cedric captained his team against Gryffindor in the first match of the school year. Originally, the match should have taken place between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Draco Malfoy played on the fact that hia arm had been injured by the Hippogriff Buckbeak to get out of playing in stormy conditions. During the match, Cedric and Harry Potter contested the Golden Snitch. However, Harry was overcome by the presence of Dementors and fell from his broom. Cedric caught the Golden Snitch, but as soon as he realised what had happened to Harry, he immediately offered to replay the match. The Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, declined the offer, knowing that Cedric had won fair and square. In 1994, Cedric was one of the first to congratulate Harry on obtaining a Firebolt to replace his old broom. In the summer of 1994, Cedric attended the Quidditch World Cup with his father, travelling to the game with the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger as he and his father lived close to the Burrow. 'Sixth year.''' Category:Born in 1977 Category:Died in 1995 Category:British individuals Category:Cho Chang's romantic relationships Category:Victims of the Cruciatus Curse Category:death by the Killing Curse Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hufflepuff Prefects Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Killed by Peter Pettigrew Category:Males Category:only children Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Captains Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Diggory Family Category:Second War casualties Category:Seekers Category:Hufflepuff Seekers Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Triwizard Champion Category:Wizards Category:Non-Graduate Hogwarts Students Category:Killed by Tom Riddle